I'm in Cloud 9 With You
by Lovebug097
Summary: Next to you, under the summer breeze, where I need you to be. I'm in Cloud nine with you...A Naruhina Story.


It was a scorching hot weather today in the Hidden Leaf Village with zero chance of rainfall arriving no time soon, the sun was shining down like a heavy rain shower upon our beloved Village that it somehow someway convinced a knuckle head blonde ninja was the perfect day to train non stop...in the afternoon.

"Naruto-kun?...can- can we please stop for today...and just un-unwind for now?"she begged whilst panting horribly due to how breathless she got from the extreme training session she just survived with her hero.

"It's okay Hinata-chan You can go and rest up before me!"he grinned happily at her and got back to training on the posts with a fixed, persistent look in his face whilst sweat was dripping down all the way from his forehead to his sharp like jaws.

"But Naruto-kun I want you to come and join me...please?"she pleaded this time with a pout and a sweet endearing face which made Naruto flustered with a red blush blooming on his face.

"Hinata-chan that's not fair!"he stopped hitting the post and whined childishly since he fell for her act every time she used it against him even though he always obeyed her without a fuss.

"Please Naruto-kun?...for me?"she spellbinded him with her loveable charm that he could not resist at all. Oh god this was too much for him to handle that he started gawking at her.

"Ahh...alright Hinata-chan I'm coming."he sighed in defeat with the biggest blush ever that it would put Hinata to shame.

He began removing his jacket since he felt like he was roasting under it and approached Hinata with a sexy attitude by showing off how much masculine his body is whilst giving her a seductive intense glare at her that made her literally feel like she was boiling up inside.

"Hahaha revenge is sweet!"he grinned mischievously at her sudden flushed face.

"S-Stop teasing me Naruto-kun!"she scowled badly and stuttered upon herself whilst running to catch up with Naruto.

"Hinata-chan! I'm only gonna be resting for a bit okay? I got lots of training to catch on you know."he informed her with a smirk and a cute wink.

"Hehehe okay Naruto-kun sure you will."she giggled at his unbelievable determination and admired him for it.

"What you don't believe me Hinata-chan?huh? What did you say? hahaha!"he laughed at her uncontrollable fit of laughter once he started tickling her without mercy for not believing him.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Okay okay OKAY NARUTO-KUN I-I BELIEVE YOU!"she screamed and gasped for air.

Without both of them knowing, they were laying down on the silky lusious green grass under a large olive tree which covered both them with its shadow from the brilliance glow of the flaming sun.

Even though the weather was incredibly humid, there seemed to be an inviting silent breeze once they were under the shadows that offered them a pleasing feeling of the summer wind that brushed across their faces.

"Ahh this is nice right Naruto-kun?"she sighed in bless and in relief since they were away from the sunshine now.

"Yeah...this is really nice."he sang in delight whilst luxuriating the gentle wind.

They both laid there, Hinata hugging Naruto's strong arms with her head on top of his broad shoulders, whilst Naruto wrapped his arms around her and smiling tenderly at her loving habits.

A few minutes have passed whilst the couple still laid there enjoying each others company and bathing in the great summer air, their breathing pace as one as well as their steady heartbeat that could be heard by both of them, nothing was more perfect than this moment.

Hinata then realised it was time for them to head out and go meet up with their friends since they stayed their for a while.

"Naruto-kun..."she sat up and called him with a quiet whisper since she still felt like she was in paradise.

No response.

"Naruto-kun..?"she nudged his shoulders lightly whilst looking at the sun which now shined lightly.

No response.

"Naruto-kun what is...oh,"she turned and paused at what she was about to ask him since she was surprised at what she saw, she was even more surprised since she did not even see it coming.

There laid Naruto on the cushiony grass, mouth wide open, drool slipping out of his lips, eyes peacefully shut and is breathing so soundlessly that Hinata thought it was the most winsome and cutest display ever from her energetic lover boy.

"Mmmhmm...ramen."yawned Naruto in his nap and then suddenly he began snoring very loudly, okay maybe no the most cutest display but still it's near enough for Hinata.

"Hehehe...silly Naruto-kun."she giggled softly whilst she laid back down on his lean shoulders and fell sound asleep.

He felt her laying back on his shoulders and on instinct wrapped his long arms in a loving way whilst smiling gently.

*I'm on cloud nine with you Hinata-chan...*


End file.
